


I have no title.

by kiexen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is a miner/player, Enderkat, Karkat is the enderman, M/M, Sadstuck, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short one shot of Enderkat and Dave. Well, Dave's dead. I'm sorry? TW: You may cry; I made my moirail cry with this and she doesn't even ship Davekat. This is entirely based apon a picture I found on tumblr of Enderkat holding Dave's shades and it said 'I told you... not to look me in the eyes.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have no title.

Your eyes focus, and land on the shape on the ground in front of you. What is that...? Wait. No. It can't be. Slowly walking forward, you drop to your knees beside the figure. "Dave..?" You poke the boy, and start breathing heavily when he doesn't reply. "D-Dave come on, get up." You blink back tears. What the hell happened? The tears that had been threating to spill over run down your face as what happened hits you. You pick up his shades from the ground, where they had been lying broken beside his head, and start sobbing. "I told you... not to look me in the eyes..." Even with all your warnings, he had insisted, and now he's dead. You killed the only human who understood you, and your obsession with the blocks. The only human who wouldn't mind you taking some blocks from their creations. The only human who didn't see you as just another mob to be killed. The only human who cared about you, and you cared about back. And now you've killed him.


End file.
